


A Spy, an Intern, and a Soldier walk into a Bar

by Fandoms_need_chocolate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruises, Espionage, Explicit Language, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, SHIELD, SHIELD Academy, Violence, and a little shit, everyone is a little shit, honestly so many injuries my daily life tbh, main character is a mood, spies being spies, steve is such a flop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_need_chocolate/pseuds/Fandoms_need_chocolate
Summary: Word to the wise?  Don't take up an internship, like anywhere.  Or don't be paranoid?  What is the message I'm trying to send here?  I have no idea, might be the concussion talking.  Maybe the real lesson is don't be friends with spies, it will just bite you in the ass...Holy FUCK Natasha I didn't mean for you to literally bite my ass!





	1. Chapter 1

               You know what they never tell you when you are about to graduate shield academy?  How you have to do demeaning intern work.  Not only that, but they practically treat you like a civilian who has no place in the building.  By now I’m so sick of the smell of coffee that if I never even see another cup of it, it will still be too soon.  Plus as of yet no one I was “working” for knew (bothered to learn) my name.  I mean it’s the nice thing about all this.  Anonymity is power in a supreme government organization.

               I say this because they can’t predict you or what you are going to do.  My parents taught me to always only ever deposit half of my paychecks and keep the rest in cash.  I don’t have a credit card either, canceled that shit the moment I could see how easy it was for people like shield or worse to be able to track me.  I mean sure it was less paperwork and bills to fill out at the end of the month which was nice, but I kept the survival aspect of it in a higher regard.  The cash I’ve been hoarding was in my bug out bag I kept in the locked compartment of my bike.

               It was an advanced lock for a bike, but I had a shit ton of necessary items in there.  It was actually a lock I created for a final project last year before this stupid fucking internship.  I knew I should have gone into the classes to be an active spy more seriously than engineering.  It would have kept me out of this interning thing since my studies were also in the people side of the equation.  No one really knew about the minor studies in field work.

               The reasoning behind that was again anonymity.  I was fucking good at it, freakishly good at it, for I progressed far faster than even your above average student.  It brought too much attention, the kind that I didn’t want.  Though what it gave me were hidden skills once I outwardly showed aptitude in the business side of things over field work.

               The attention I didn’t want?  Came from the highest people, ones who would never have noticed me otherwise.  Course maybe that’s why one of the people I handle coffee for is Alexander Pierce, he has never actually needed an intern so far as I was aware.  Though it was because of him that I found out shield was watching me, watching my every move in fact. 

               About five months after I started interning, he stopped me from leaving his office.  It sent instant alarm bells into my head wondering what he could possibly know.

               “Tell me, why do you only deposit half of your paychecks?  For you manage to do it exactly the same every time without fail.”  Swallowing the initial panic I managed to grin looking like a ditsy Barbie.

               “Oh it’s a family tradition!  Doing it to save up the cash and go on vacations!”  Not fully a lie, for all the best lies stem from truth.  My family hasn’t done this since my mother died and even before then we were never close.  My only hope was that he left it at that and didn’t look all too closely at the lowly intern’s familial relationships.

               His expression was like the nonverbal expression of “huh”, but he shrugged it off.  “I hope you have a lovely vacation wherever you go.”

               Keeping up the jovial youth like excitement I gushed, “Thank you sir!  Planning can be stressful with working a budget but we’ll get by.” Turning to take the hardcopy files over to the computer department I was stopped just at the door again.

               “You’re a good intern Saoirse, an invaluable asset, don’t you forget it.”  What on earth?

               “Uh, thank you sir?  I’ll uh just be off.”  My escape could barely not be classified as running, the way he said that felt like oil being dribbled down my back.  My very next paycheck had…quite the significant increase to say the least.  I don’t know why, and I really don’t like it.  Especially not now that it was proven to me that they were watching me. 

               Normally I wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, but this particular horse came directly from the highest man which just didn’t happen.  Not to mention my personal “creep radar” was always screaming at me every time I was so much as in the same room as him.  The radar has never ever been wrong before, not once.

               Since then I’ve been carefully observing him and everyone around me.  There was an alarming pattern with who came and went from his office.  I mean he was Secretary Pierce why would the leading officers of the strike unit be in there so often?  At first I never noticed them because I was always sent out practically immediately whenever they showed up.  It has taken me an unacceptably long time to realize that he has microscopically been having me stay in his office longer and longer around who I now know to be Brock Rumlow.

               The creepy thing about him was he was super charming, and quite attractive.  But there was something lying underneath it all, I knew I wasn’t seeing his entire person.  But to be honest I’m a master actress, blending in playing the part I’ve been given.  And this part required I seem like I’m not suspicious of anyone, innocent and eager to please.  Men like Brock are suckers for it all. 

               Speaking of the man I noticed him waiting outside of the office, weird. “Agent Rumlow!  Are you waiting for Mr. Pierce?  He should be in his office?”  He looked up and chuckled, pulling up a swagger that I was used to seeing in his hips and shoulders.

               “Ah Saoirse, no I’ve already seen him.” At that I felt my face fall into one of confusion, then why was he loitering?

               “Uh, okay?  I’m just gonna go deliver these.” I lifted the box I was holding with a cheeky grin paired with a giggle. 

               “Could you come with me real fast?  Secretary Pierce instructed me to test you to see how everything is going.”  I would have believed him had it not logistically made zero sense.  He is head of the strike unit, nothing to do with me in any way shape or form. 

               “Sorry Agent Rumlow, at the moment I’ve just got too much to do.  They can’t possibly wait.”  As subtly as I could I started to put more space between us.  The air turned uncomfortable at the very idea of being alone with him in an unknown location.  His face and body language hardened for a moment before being quickly shoved away deep down into the recesses whatever darkness in him normally resided.

               “I have to go on a mission with the strike unit, I’ll find you when I get back.”  He stalked past, the only way to describe it is fucking stalking.  Uncomfortable and anxious I dove into the rest room, locking myself into a cubicle trying to will away the pain lodged between my shoulder blades deep into my back.  Breaths heaving my hands pressed into my face, hoping to muffle the sounds.

               Soon, soon my internship will be over with and I can effectively avoid Brock by being in a completely different part of the world.  Shield has offices everywhere after all.

               A deep ragged inhale, to a smooth exhale.  I’m fine, and always have to be fine.  Being fine is how you survive.  For if you are fine no one can see your inner turmoils or conflicts, can’t use it against you after all.  Reaching for the burner phone I kept on me at all times was a practiced ease.

 

_I’m getting out of practice, when can we meet up to get back up to snuff?_

It took less than thirty seconds for him to respond.

**You’re still at the Triskellion?**

_Yes._

**I’ll pick you up in an hour.**

 

I could always count on him to come through, the only one who knew what I could do.  He was the one who trained and tutored me behind closed doors.  With a relieved smile I giddily stood and exited the bathroom, just need to finish the work for today and I can let off some steam.

 

***

               “Well well well, Grant Ward.  Look at you!” I grinned cheekily at the man from my spot leaning against the pillar arms crossed.  He eyed me up and down.

               “You were right this cushy internship is making you soft.” Walking up to meet him I punched his shoulder lightly.

               “You are such a fucking dick, c’mon let’s change that shall we?” I was surprised when he didn’t immediately pull me in for the usual hug.  “Um excuse me?  Is ‘Mister Agent Grant Ward’ suddenly too much of a badass to hug his most favorite punching bag?  Huuuuh I’m Agent Grant Ward,” I pitched my voice into a deep baritone, “I must protect my masculinity by hiding my affections!” I was shut up by him grabbing me by the shoulder and yanking me in with a chuckle.

               “You, Saoirse, are a huge brat you know that?”  He noogied the top of my scalp before leading me out towards the car.

               Things fell into a period of silence, though it was clear that he was just biding his time.

               “So what was this really about?” Or not as much time as I thought.

               “Things are starting to get weird, I might need your help if it gets worse.”  He glanced at me with an expression that demanded I elaborate.  “Agent Brock Rumlow, just, he shouldn’t be frequenting the Secretary’s office as much as he does I know this, it doesn’t make any sense.  They’ve been trying to watch my every move, course they haven’t found my burner yet.”  I sighed anxiously, “He tried to have me go with him to an unknown secondary location today.  Me the intern!” 

               I watched as the muscle in his jaw ticked, “I know you want to keep your talents to yourself,” Oh great, a ‘but’ was coming.  “but,” bingo, “he tries to make you go somewhere you’re not supposed to you get away.”

               “The internship is nearly over anyway Grant, I was planning on disappearing to another shield office far from the strike unit.  Might have to brush up on my languages.”

               “You mean brush up on everything I taught you.”  He always was weirdly possessive.

               “Because I’m your faaaaaavorite?” I teased before seeing the mini twitch of his pupil.  I gasped, “Oh my god you like someone!  Who?  Grant Ward I need to know who my new future sister in law is going to be.”  I was laying it on a little thick but teasing him has always been a joy and a pleasure.

               “There isn’t anyone.” He clipped, if it were anybody else I would have believed him.

               “Ah but you are conveniently forgetting you taught me everything I know, you’re like an Ogre cause you have layers.”  He groaned painfully while I smirked.

               “You know I fucking hate Shrek.”  I raised a sarcastic brow.

               “Hmm, really?  No I had no idea.”  He glared sending me into a bout of hysterical chuckles.  Looking out at the D.C night life the conversation came to a lull.

 

***

               I could feel people staring at me as I walked by, the reason for which I’m getting more and more tempted to shoot Grant in the foot for as time ticks by.  It was only my fierce glares and general sour attitude that had people looking away. 

               Basically the bastard decided to be an asshole and put bruises where people would see.  Like my entire body feels like a walking bruise already, but leaving the evidence where more intelligent people can start to connect the dots is absolutely infuriating.  My face was swollen a wonderful array of colors, as were my arms and legs.  Thankfully the bruises on my torso were just on my ribs and hips.  If they stemmed into organ territory I for sure would put multiple bullets into Grant’s dick.

               The thing is he wasn’t stupid, he knew I wanted nobody to know and it wouldn’t make much sense for a fucking intern to have all these bruises.  So far I’ve come up with the very basic lie of having being mugged.  It was sour on my tongue, the idea that I couldn’t take on a simple dimwitted _mugger_ of all things.  Grant is a specialist in what he does and I know how to take him down, even if it hurts like a bitch going through the process to be able to.

               “Saoirse?  Oh my gosh what on earth happened to you?”  I took a steadying breath hoping to cool my temper.

               “Hello Captain Rogers, I’m fine it was a mugging, yes I’m in pain, no he was not apprehended.  Hate to cut this short but I’ve got to get to Secretary Pierce’s office.”  Being short with the guy filled my gut with guilt, always guilty.  I started to storm off before stopping and groaning throwing my head back.  “Captain Rogers hold on,” I turned back to him rubbing at my right wrist.  “I’m sorry, that wasn’t kind.”

               He chuckled before rubbing his palm at the back of his neck sheepishly, his eyes darting down to the floor before bashfully meeting mine, “You must have been asked that a lot so far today huh?”

               I barely breathed out a laugh, “You have no idea sir.” I waved my hand at my face knowing just how much I looked like shit.  “I’m lucky everyone knows how much of a recluse I am or they would be asking me if I’m a victim of domestic abuse.” His face was so expressive, it’s no wonder they never sent him undercover.  “Dark humor is the norm for some places, it’s not for everyone though.”

               His eyebrows looked ready to fly up off of his face and his mouth was tight in sheer disbelief.  “Sorry Captain, but I really must be getting going.  Send my love to Peggy Carter, she’s the biggest inspiration for us nerds.”  I started to turn back in the direction I needed to go before being stopped by his gigantic hand enveloping my bicep.

               “How did you know I was going to visit Peggy?”  He looked instantly suspicious and rightly so, this is shield after all.  Good on you Rogers you’re learning!  Though I wasn’t too appreciative of him grabbing me, it took every wish to keep my cover for me not to retailiate.

               “Dude I hate to break it to ya but you are the epitome of being super predictable.  And not to toot my own smartly horn, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out you would go and visit the person you were second closest to who happens to still be alive.”  Sending him a halfhearted unimpressed glance I nodded my head down at my arm.  “If I could have my arm back?”

               He drew back, a blush of embarrassment blooming up his face. “Sorry, I-“

               “Don’t worry about it, I commend you.”  I crooked my finger and still had to go up on tip toe to reach his ear, even while he was bent over.  “Here is a bit of advice, this is a government organization with different people having agendas of their own.  Don’t be a fool saying just because Carter made this doesn’t mean it’s not dirty.  Look closer, and figure out who you can trust.”  I didn’t give him a chance to pull me back, I was already late.


	2. Chapter 2

“Right sir,” I said to catch his attention reading off the to-do list of the day, “looks like you have a lunch meeting with Sean Hun, and you should have a few packages arriving some time in the afternoon.” He nodded seemingly distracted, which almost seemed out of character for the well put together man. “Are you alright sir?” 

He took a sharp inhale before shaking his head, “Yes I'm quite alright, thank you Saoirse.” Lord he still couldn't say my name right, though he does try...bless him. 

I was just exiting his office but was stopped by his voice, “Actually, Saoirse?  Could you come here a second?” Urm...why??? Closing the door with much unease, there were about a hundred different thoughts flying through my head. “What happened to you?” Internally I couldn't help but feel relieved, here I was not thinking of the obvious.

“I was mugged, sir.” His eyebrows twitched like they didn't know where he wanted them to go. 

“Does the academy not teach you self defence?” Glancing down I channeled my indignation as embarrassment. 

“No sir, only agents who are specifically studying field work get to do active training.”

“I see.” Do you?  What do you see? “You didn't go with Agent Rumlow yesterday.” And there was one of the oh-so-many reasons I was worried about us having a “talk”. 

“No sir,” Quick excuse what's a good excuse? “He didn't warn me ahead of time nor did he make it seem like it was urgent, so I figured it could be done in an open spot between deadlines.” The sheer amount of wrinkles in this man's face sure do exaggerate every emotion on his face. But he still had a creepy vibe that just felt disingenuous. 

“Be sure that you do, you can always trust Agent Rumlow Saoirse.” Blinking owlishly and just feeling relatively uncomfortable now, I slowly nodded. 

“Of course, I'll just go and get your coffee sir.” Anything to get out of this damn office. Instantly the intensity changed and he was entirely dismissive with his nod, which normally would have bothered me but really now no way in hell it gave me an out. It was only once I exited his office that I pulled my phone out to check exactly how much longer I had with this internship. Fuck, two weeks?  So close and yet so very very far. 

Where on earth should I go?  Some place quiet at least, not too hot either like holy hell D.C. was a MISTAKE in the heat department. Probably the Netherlands, no one would ever think the Netherlands.  Would just have to brush up on my Dutch and I'd be right as rain. 

I smiled to myself and started off to make the ever daily trek to the cafeteria down below, once again to get someone coffee.  Does no one here drink tea? Those that do though I've noticed can't make a cuppa worth for shit, some of the heathens even microwave their water!  Nothing says more about a person than how they take their tea in my opinion. 

In the elevator my thoughts continue to drift as I was alone.  I wouldn't even have to work, this was an attempt to just further my interest in engineering and creating cool stuff.  I do the same with other creative outlets, albeit without as many sparks or explosions in the way I do things. But no, I was really able to retire back when I was a scared eighteen year old when everything was just utter chaos.  My experience with the deaths of those close to me has gotten me inheritances. Like “sucks that people you love have died congrats here's some money!” 

I chuckled under my breath and then grimaced seeing the view from the glass walls of the elevator.  Yeah, definitely somewhere really nice in the Netherlands, away from cities and the like. I'll finally be able to integrate into village life like a freaking normal person again.  Even if I will never be able to fully relax killing the paranoia of shield following me. I would leave now, but then they would search for me all the harder than if I wait out the end of working here before vanishing.

Suddenly seeing my reflection had me grimacing again, not even at the injuries just at how almost...sick I look.  The paranoia is getting to me, long sleepless nights of being worried about my fears being true, being sniped through a window, or anything worse whatever it may be.  I have absolutely no business with the like of Alexander Pierce or Brock Rumlow whatsoever, this ends whatever it is. Or it will soon in any case. 

The lower floor slammed me with a sense of noise that was just irritating.  Cities have so many people why was I sent here of all places? I'm still trying to figure it out, Grant was absolutely no help at all in that department because his response was, and I quote, “I'm the infiltration specialist, a literal spy, and you are being more paranoid than me right now.  Calm your jets Saoirse.” He got a punch for that one, gut feelings are never to be trifled with. 

Grinning at the gal who is the absolute best at making coffee as I am told, I called out, “Boss man again!”  She rolled her eyes and already got to work starting up the machine and whatever long and strenuous process the absolute monstrosity that is Mister Pierce’s coffee.

“Lord man, why are you even still working for the man if he's just having you do coffee runs?” She asked while peering up through her lashes, gold glittery eyeliner bringing out the swirls of caramel in her brown eyes. 

“A question I ask myself every day.” I giggled while brushing my hair behind my ear. Her hair was wild in its natural state and absolutely matched her personality in my own opinion.  “But no, it’s all for the grade, can't skip out when I'm so close now can I?” Shit, face don't please. I can feel the burn in my neck and cheeks which was enough to tell me my super annoying, super telling flush was loudly present. 

“Money can't be too bad with a gig like yours though can it?”  She raised her eyebrows with the whisper expression one of being cheekily coy. 

“Ah but that would be telling.”  I winked back biting my lip to stifle the laugh her loud guffaws would have pulled from me.  

“You are just too much Saoirse, your talents are wasted here.” She chuckled thinking it was just a joke as she handed me the cup with the shield logo on it.  Jesus for a top secret government organization they sure do enjoy plastering everything they can think of with their symbol. I've even seen shield underwear it's unbelievable.  

“Yeah, seems like it doesn't it?” As I walked away I just saw how her face faltered at the sheer sombre tone I used. 

I turned the corner, and saw Rumlow across the way about to get into the same elevator that I need...awesome.  Pulling the hardest U-ie one can do with their own body it was smoothly, and pretty much comedically done with its finesse. I even managed not to spill the coffee of death, how is that for some mad skills?  With a ragged sigh I knocked my head against the wall, fuck whatever bullshit they were up to, why can't this stipidity just go the hell away? 

Hoisting up the big girl pants, yet rolling my eyes heavily at the same time, I steamrolled my way to the elevator fully mentally preparing myself for having to deal with Brock as well as my boss. 

 

*

 

Surprisingly the rest of the day was just quiet.  Nothing huge, nothing exciting, it was all just normal.  And it sent my anxiety through the freaking roof. What in the actual hell?  This is not how I wish to live, constantly looking over my shoulder just  _ waiting  _ for something, anything to happen at all. 

All night I stayed camped out in the bathroom, the only room in my temporary apartment that had no windows and was surrounded by other walls. The extreme feeling of being watched just was unbearable, and at least I couldn't be sniped (very well) being in this particular room. 

Was this to be my normal for the rest of my life?  Constantly having enough stress to give me stomach ulcers just at the sheer possibility of being on a watch list?  Because I absolutely refuse, still have the receipt and everything would like a return please and thanks. 

Swallowing the ever churning wave of anxiety I had to bite my tongue in order to just get the hell out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.  If you've never been shot I don't recommend it, at least with a sniper it would be quick. 

Most of my crap I could just leave here, it was all filler for this place anyways, not like it was mine to begin with.  My real possessions are always in my bug out bag, they never leave just on the off chance. 

A worn and reinforced album filled with photos of mum both with and without me, the twin of the locket I always wore, the rest of mum's jewelry, and the item of less sentimental value but filled with survival value, the biggest chunk of my inheritance money all in cash.  The rest of it was in equal chunks in strategic places around the world, Grant taught me how to get started, but I took it to a level he wouldn't have been expecting from me of all people. So no one, other than yours truly, has any idea where these pockets are and I'd like to believe that it will stay that way. 

Seeing everything, running my fingers over the bracelet she made specifically for me, every anxious thought was shoved aside and clarity was all that was left. I'm smart enough and capable of doing this, she always believed in me and even now wouldn't stop.  

I was going to make this experience my bitch, blow shield sky high for daring to fuck with me, and then make it ever so anticlimactic by living the quiet life.  I could work in a shop I like a little shop. Shops really are the best. 

So falling asleep I was filled with giddy satisfaction, not even knowing what was to come but was going to be ready for anything. 

  
  


A/N  I never ever know what to say in these, because I don't like begging for reviews really.  I do however love bouncing ideas off people to have interesting ideas for the story to go so hey if you're interested in dropping down a cool idea it could be a swell time. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Don't you just love coming in for work, traffic actually being decent, getting a close choice parking in the bike section, and getting slammed with the feeling that something is just wrong?  The problem was, being an intern meant you don't fuckin know anything. But I was observant, something was very wrong and everyone but me seemed to know what it was. Doesn't really matter to me all that much for now, the moment it involves me though that's when I am going to have a problem. 

The first incident, other than everyone seeming to be in a state of flurried panic, was how Mister Pierce was standing outside of his office just waiting for me. That alone is super weird because it was just so out of the program compared to what happens day in, day out. 

“I have a meeting with the world council, you are going to be sitting in it with me.” I couldn't control my face in time, incredulousness just at the top of the list of emotions no doubt lit on my face.  With his raised brow I proceeded to continue with my initial reaction. “I am?” 

“Yes.”  His tone was so firm and almost cold that I flinched internally.  As he turned towards the conference room I stuttered after him.

“But sir!  I don't have clearance!”  Because, as I've said enough times to slam into your head but just once more, I am a lowly intern who doesn't have any access to a majority of floors. 

He turned back with a raised brow and a calm facade, “You do now.” Swallowing down the anxiety I settled into my own calm facade.  It washed over like a second skin and I was no longer afraid, this was my element and I was a boss ass bitch.

“Alright Sir, where do you want me?”  His thoughtful expression was much safer than before, and keeping him happy definitively made sure I was okee dokee. 

“I want you to show me what you've got, on the floor, next to me.”  

“But not...actually speaking with the world council right?”  

“Saoirse,” oh shit, “are you doubting my judgement calls?”  Time to play peacekeeper.

“No no Sir!  I'm just trying to make sure I have all the details before I have to go into a new situation!  Only fools jump into a pool unprepared.” Cheesy? Yes. Making myself sound like I'm kissing his ass?  Yup! But the stated and finally not freaking insane feeling he was giving off had calmed down considerably. 

***

This was a mistake, this was a huge massive mistake.  I think in order to calm myself down I forgot what exactly this would entail.  This was the World Council! Full capital letters kind of talk! 

After having schooled my face into one made of stone I proceeded to have my inner meltdown because honestly this was the most ridiculous shit I've ever been dragged into. 

Frantically I scanned through the packet Mister Pierce handed to me, while appearing stoic and calm on the outside, just to have a sense of what the hell was going on.  A hijacking? That's what the World Council is getting their panties in a twist about? Panties? Huh, I've gone native...how American. Jasper Sitwell? Why was he on that boat?

I felt my brows pinch together the further I read, he was the only one who had level 7 clearance with everyone else being frighteningly low level.  Most of these agents were just above being able to push papers. 

That was when I noticed the repetition of two bolded out words, “Sir, what's ‘Project Insight’?” 

“Noticed that, did you?”  Yes, it is after all why I asked...you complete wanker.  However I just nodded, voicing your opinion gets you killed when you have in your hands what appears to be quite sensitive information.  I should not be reading this, seriously for real this is the kind of knowledge only the Alpha 10s would have. The fact he is practically forcing me to read it is more than unnerving.  

Once on the floor of THE World Council, I tried one last time to dawdle off at the side of the room.  That didn't last very long, as he just circled back to pull me directly onto the floor beside him. There were four empty chairs, and he was just staring at them...like a lunatic.

“What exactly are we waiting for?”  I leaned over to whisper since the floor was deathly silent. 

“Them to come online.”  My brow raised still utterly confused, that is until a hiss had glass semi-tube looking things rise from the floor in front of each chair. 

“Secretary Pierce, you seem to have obtained a shadow.” The curt voice of the single woman of the Council rang out. 

“She is my PA,” he said with the assertive grace one who is well practiced at getting his way can only achieve.  Wait PA?! I am far from being his personal assistant, what in the name of??

“Secretary Pierce you are taking a considerable liberty-”

“Saoirse has proven herself more than capable, and I trust her impeccably.”  Oh DO you now? I have given you no good reason to other than attempting to fly under the radar as much as I possibly could with the position I've been brought into. 

 

***

 

“If Nick Fury thinks he can send in his costumed freaks and the Strike unit in to clean up his messes, he is highly mistaken!” 

“This failure is unacceptable.”

“Considering this attack took place one mile from my country's sovereign waters I'd call it a bit more than that.” These people seriously over react, and the ship still doesn't make any sense!  The only person who it looked like wasn't put there by this “Fury” guy was Sitwell.

“I move for immediate hearing.” Oh boy, control thine face Saoirse! 

“Like how the hell did a French pirate manage to hijack a covert shield vessel in the middle of broad daylight?”

That's when Mister Pierce spoke up, “For the record, Councilman, he's Algerian.  I can draw you a map if that helps.” As weird as this guy is that was actually kind of funny.

“I appreciate your wit, Secretary Pierce, but this Council takes things like international Piracy fairly seriously.

“Really?  I don't, do you Saoirse?” 

I shook my head, “While pirates the like of Batroc and his men are a pain, they will always be making themselves better at what they do as long as we do as well.  It's the natural balance of things, but if one were to read the report they are still no match for our strike units especially paired with Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff.  Calling them ‘costumed freaks’ when they proved more than capable compared to the agents on that vessel isn't going to get us anywhere.” 

I jumped when Mister Pierce clapped a hand on my shoulder, “Well said Saoirse-”

“You said compared to the agents on the vessel, would you elaborate?” 

“Yes Councilwoman, the agents on that boat were very few for one, and low level at that where they wouldn't have had access to any of the information on that ship in the first place.  Agent Sitwell was the only one with high enough clearance to access the intel and he is more in the position of power over being able to fight back against pirates.”

“Intel?  Miss Saoirse?” 

“What else could have been on that vessel that required a level 7 agent?”

They were silent, and I'm not sure if that was a bad thing or not.  That's when the agent by the door came to whisper in Mister Pierce’s ear. 

“More trouble Secretary Pierce?” 

“Depends on your definition!  Come along Saoirse.” The man he exited the floor to see was a tall black man, wearing a long coat and an eyepatch.  And he was intimidating unlike anything I've ever seen. “I work forty floors away and it takes a hijacking for you to visit me?”

The big man scoffed, “A nuclear war would do it too, who's this?” 

“My PA,” he said it again!  What the hell?! 

“I'm here to ask you a favor,” he gave Mister Pierce a significant look, whatever he wanted to ask of him he didn't want me to hear. 

“Whatever needs to be said Saoirse is well at liberty to hear.” I don't know about that, the more information you feed me the bigger the target that is now on my back.  This is literally the thing I didn't want, stay low stay hidden is the way and now the bloody World Council knows my name and my face. 

“I need you to call for a vote, Project Insight needs to be delayed.”  My eyebrows rose, every time it's mentioned it is said with a heavy tone.

“Nick that's not a favor that's a sub committee hearing, a long one.”   _ This  _ was Nick Fury?  I mean it makes sense the guy looked to be in a permanent state of fury. 

“It's probably nothing, it might be nothing, I just need time to make sure it is nothing.” That is not good…

“And if it is something?” 

“Then we'll be damn glad those helicarriers aren't in the air.” I desperately wanted to ask questions, being the only one without all the details leaves you just trying to connect the dots on the fly.

“Fine, but you have to get Iron Man to show up to my niece’s birthday party.  And not just a fly by either! He's got to mingle.” He started off towards his office with a skip to his step.

“He actually would subject children to being around Tony Stark and think it's a good idea?”  I was beside myself, that just sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. 

“Apparently so,” I forgot he was still here, and really I have no idea why he was.  “I see you have surpassed Alexander’s expectations if he has made you his PA.” 

I turned back with a frown, “I thought you didn't know who I was sir?” 

“I did say that didn't I?  Excellent catch.”

“I appreciate the compliment, but I would rather have an explanation.” He was collecting his thoughts for a best answer, “The full uncensored version if you please.”

“Agent Romanoff noticed how Captain Rogers would willingly converse with you, and pulled a uh...screening.” Raising my brows I waved my hand in a ‘continue’ sort of motion, there is no way that was it.  “That and Secretary Pierce has been singing your praises since he plucked you from that paper pushing job down in Statistics.” 

“What?  I was told that Statistics was overrun by interns and that the Matron had to pull in some extreme favors for me to even have an internship placement.”  To hear that the story was anything but, and that me being pulled was something deliberate and by Pierce was the rug being pulled from under my feet. My face must have projected all my inner turmoil, for his single eye was emoting which is just the weirdest shit I've ever seen and I can't handle that!

“Well whoever told you that was lying or was told differently.” 

Blinking I kissed my teeth, “Really, I never would have guessed.  So glad I have Nick Fury, who I have never met before and still have no real idea as to who you are, to tell me that things aren't adding up and are getting to a head right when I'm supposed to be leaving.” 

“Leaving?” 

“Yes!  My internship ends in like twelve days, I've never been asked if I wanted to become a PA, but no apparently everything is fine and dandy because everyone says things are fine and that I should be fine with it!”  Panting I turned from him a hand pinching the bridge of my nose. “I-I need to go home.” Saying this my hands were running wildly through my hair. 

“Miss O’Brien,” I turned back, “you ever need a job change just come my way.  You know in case the engineering doesn't pan out, I'm sure your extra curricular talents could come in handy.”

My stomach just plummeted through the floor, “And you know, how?” 

He grinned, “I'm the director, who do you think gets reports about Agent Ward's work?” 

“I just cussed out the director...what the fuck...am I hallucinating?” He chuckled, well at least I won't be fired right before I drop off the grid.

“I'll be seeing you Miss O’Brien.”

“I wouldn't count on it Director Fury,” Wonderful I've got that ice pick feeling starting to stab like I'm being given a lobotomy. 

“We'll find out who’s right then.” 

Why does that sound so foreboding?  My thoughts were running in circles unable to figure out what I was supposed to focus on.  If I snuck out before my work day was supposed to end, thankfully no one even noticed my leaving in order to question it.

  
  


A/N

Comments?  Questions? Concerns?  Either way things are a trundaling along and action sequences are on their diddly darn way


End file.
